primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rampage (NW Episode 4.1)
The Rampage is the first episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World.It is the first episode of the show to be completely set in Cross Photonics.Excluding Truth as that featured an incursion that was not in Cross Photonics. Synopsis An anomaly opens up in Cross Photonics,allowing a Amebelodon through,will anyone get hurt,what destruction will be caused,but most of all what will happen? Plot In Cross Photonics,the team are enjoying some time to themselves,playing darts,drinking,listening to music and feeding the Stygimoloch,Leptictidium and Future Lizard,Sonia tells Toby and Charlie to turn the music down as it is distressing the creatures and preventing her from feeding them. Charlie then goes into the toilet and clinches his head in pain as though he is suffering from a sever headache. Back in the Tank,a salesman enters the facility and gives Jay a document to sign,he then signs it and leaves to the car park once there he hears a noise in a nearby exit and investigates and activates an alarm,then he sees an anomaly and then hears a noise he turns round and sees a large Amebelodon charging towards him and he is injured. In the Tank,the team investigate where Jay orders all staff to leave.In the toilet Howard enters the room to find Charlie only to find him sitting on a toilet in pain,then leaves with Howard.Meanwhile Jay,Mac,Sam and Sonia investigate only to find the anomaly and the trader man on the floor unconscious,then an Amebelodon baby appears in,Sonia then orders all the team back as she releases that one of it's parents could come along and charge at them. However Toby,Howard and Charlie arrive and shoot the Amebelodon down,Sonia checks it only to find it unconscious,Jay then orders the creature to be put back through the anomaly but it's baby runs away,but regardless to what has happened he still orders the mother to be put back through the anomaly,but Sonia tells not to do so because it will causes tensions and not help and use the mother to help catch the baby but Jay says no and orders Charlie to put the mother through the anomaly,but Sonia stands in his way and refuses to move away,causing Jay to rethink his actions but none less changes his mind and orders the mother to be put in the creatures unit until he can thing of a plan to capture the baby,and orders the anomaly to be locked. Meanwhile the baby to running around Cross Photonics,destroying machinery and ruining work,then it sees the large door to Cross Photonics,and runs through and begins destroying the equipment in there like Toby's technology and the anomaly detector.Then as the team take the creature to a unit,later a squad of Project Magnet arrive to help but Jay tells the team can handle it and their help is not required,so they leave but the drive their car to a side entrance and enter there. Meanwhile Sonia becomes concerned about the creatures and goes to investigate hoping they are okay but she is unaware Jay has followed her wanting to apologise to her, meanwhile she arrives and discovers the creatures become okay but she then sees Amebelodon droppings and realises the creature is nearby then she hears growling and then sees the charging baby but Jay pushes her put the way and is left severely injured as the creature leaves. Elsewhere Mac,Sam and Toby are heading to get the locking mechanism but find the Tank trashed and the locking device and detection device damaged leaving them shocked.Meanwhile Howard and Charlie goes to find the Amebelodon where Howard confronts Charlie about what he saw in the toilets where Charlie tries to deny it but is unsuccessful and he reveals he could have a Brian tumour leaving Charlie shocked. Meanwhile the squad of Project Magnet soldier arrive and are quick to be spotted by Howard and Charlie who make it crystal clear if they do not leave they will be arrested for trespassing on government property but the men raise their guns and put the handcuffs on the men and make their way to the tank with their intentions unclear. Meanwhile in the tank,Mac,Sam and Toby are angry that the equipment have been ruined and Toby tires to fix it but finds it impossible due to the amount of damage and decide that she can use parts from the ruined ones to create new ones that can be destroyed less easier,but the group of men arrive with Howard and Charlie At the holding pens Jay's injures are causing him great pain forcing Sonia to try and knock him unconscious then she prepares to decrease the pain of his injures.In the Tank the men explain they have been give formal orders to assist the team weather they like it or not,then the mother Amebelodon begins to make noises from a nearby room and the men say that their boss has ordered all creatures to be killed but Sam tries to intervene but her efforts are in vain as they shoot the mother in the head. Hearing the noise Sonia becomes wary from what has happened and Jay then wakes up and Sonia uses crouches to go to the tank where they are shocked to see the Project Magnet men and are even further shocked to see the dead Amebelodon mother the men then say they will remain here until they have served their purpose but Jay becomes suspicious then sits down and holds up one of his crouch and the small rubber bottom twists round then goes down and reveals a big gun the men then raise their guns ready to fire but Jay fires first and the men collapse as the electric rays knock them out,Toby then gets in contact with Project Magnet where the receptionist reveals that the men are not Project Magnet personnel and that the proper Project Magnet soldiers sent to help where hijacked in their van and they were forced to return to base,the receptionist then reveals she will send solider there to assist ASAP. Meanwhile the team then hear noises and find that the baby Amebelodon around it's mother,then Sonia tries to get it back through the anomaly but they discover they it has closed,so Sonia agrees to keep it in the creature pens until an anomaly opens to it's time period,then Jay's leg gives way and he is taken to hospital where the doctor says he has received some tissue damage but will be okay. A day or so later the team arrive to speak to Jay where he tells them Toby must try and continue making the new equipment and then the mobile anomaly detector goes of causing everybody except Sonia to leave where she begins to get angry with Jay and tells him he should have listened to her and then punches her and begins crying but then tells Jay she loves him and leaves. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Charlie Rickson *False Project Magnet leader (Uncredited) Creatures *Stygimoloch *Leptictidium *Future Lizard *Amebelodon Setting *Cross Photonics Trivia *This episode was filmed more quicker than any other episode of Primeval:New World due to all scenes being filmed in the Cross Photonics set. *Despite being on the poster there are no scenes set in the Amebelodon home period. *This is the first season opener of Primeval:New World not to feature Connor Temple and the first season opener overall not to feature him. Rumours Connor Temple was to appear Despite being stated to appear in more than one episode of this series he does not appear in this opener. Cancelled Story Idea Initially the episode was to see have been mainly location filmed in Africa and the team follow a mysterious trial but the producers realised that there would not be enough money to do location filming and it was decided the story would be filmed in Toronto instead but a later episode of the season required a bit more money than expected and it was later discovered there would not be enough money to have any location filming in Vancouver and it was later decided that story would be entirely studio filmed. Gallery S4p1.jpg|The Poster for the episode Amelj.jpg|The baby Amebelodon in it's enclosure Anomaly63.jpg|The Anomaly ADD.jpg|The damaged Anomaly Detection device Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas